


sea of waves

by starryflower



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deal With It, F/F, That's it, Yaz is gay, chibnall pls do deliver, i need natural hair texture thasmin, wavy haired thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryflower/pseuds/starryflower
Summary: Yaz does the Doctor's hair.aka wavy-haired thirteen because we all need it
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	sea of waves

„You need to scrunch it,” Yaz said to her as she looked at the blonde that was currently soaking wet because washing her hair somehow almost caused the Tardis to flood.

The blonde’s eyes were closed due to the amount of water on her face and the tip of her tongue was out of her mouth as she concentrated on coating her hair with mousse before she scrunched it. Yaz rolled her eyes at her antics, however, the corners of her lips were upturned at the adorable mess the Doctor was. 

“Like this?” she asked the brunette, her accent thicker than it usually was. ¨ 

Yaz hummed in agreement and couldn’t help but smile even more as the space puppy next to her made an excited noise. She reached for a towel that was, unsurprisingly, almost completely drenched, and gave it to the Doctor so she could dry her face. 

“Now what?” the Doctor looked at Yaz through golden waves, that were currently dripping everywhere on the bathroom floor. 

“Now you dry your hair,” Yaz replied while giving her a black shirt. 

“Do I wrap my hair with it or…?” 

“Yes, at least for five minutes. Now, do you want me to diffuse your hair or do you want it to dry naturally?” 

The Doctor paused for a moment, too wrapped up in wrapping her hair with the shirt. She made that task look way too difficult, but Yaz decided not to comment on it because she had no idea what would she say if she were to ask about it and silence seemed like the better option than getting into an awkward conversation with an alien about drying her hair. 

“Could you diffuse it?” the Doctor asked after she successfully wrapped her hair in the now soaking shirt. 

“Of course,” Yaz smiled at her and then she looked down at her own shirt. 

Great, she was also wet. This was in no way unexpected as the Doctor somehow always managed to get herself wet. Apparently, she loved jumping into lakes and rivers to save people or just for fun. Sometimes it made Yaz wonder if the blonde was just a puppy in disguise because she used to walk her neighbour’s dog when she was younger and he also loved to jump into large bodies of water when he got the chance. 

Still, she was a sight for sore eyes, especially when her hair got wet and started to form little wave patterns. Yaz could probably never get enough of silently watching how her hair glistened in the sunlight, golden like fields in summer, cheeks flushed with rosy pink tones and twinkles in those hazel eyes. 

The same hazel eyes that were now looking at her with utter fascination as she made her way around the blonde mane. The hazel eyes that carefully studied every product she showed to the blonde. Yaz found it quite funny actually, she had never seen the Doctor so captivated by something until she tried to explain the curly girl method. 

“I never did this when I was a man,” the Doctor noted as Yaz turned off the hairdryer. 

“You never had textured hair?” Yaz asked while she made sure to carefully wrap the cable around the already cooling down hairdryer. 

“I had, several times actually, I just never took care of it like this, you know, mousse and all.” 

Yaz nodded quietly as she watched the Doctor look up and study herself in the mirror. 

“You need to scrunch it out,” she noted. 

That piece of advice was something she desperately needed back when she started her natural hair texture journey, for far too long had she walked around with curls hidden in a cast because somehow the fact that she had to scrunch out the crunch escaped her mind, or rather never got into it; but she was too ashamed to admit that she would just close the videos on curly hair after before they got to dry it. 

The Doctor pulled a face, “again?!” 

“Yep, that’s how you make it look nice.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the Doctor furiously scrunch out her hair. Somehow she made it look like the most adorable scene Yaz had ever seen, the Doctor’s tongue was out again as she made sure to get every strand of hair, completely focused on nothing but getting rid of the cast. 

“I think it’s done, Doctor,” Yaz said after about two minutes of the blonde struggling and checking over and over again to make sure she did a good job. 

The Doctor looked in the mirror once more, in awe at the waves coming from her head. Yaz smiled fondly as she watched her play around with her hair, examining every wave, even pulling on some only to watch them spring back up again. Then she turned to face Yaz with the biggest grin on her face. 

“Look at it!” she laughed, showing her hair off. 

Some of the waves, especially around her face, tried to form soft spirals. It framed her face nicely, making her eyes stand out even more. She looked wonderful and Yaz could feel the butterflies in her stomach turn into a zoo as her cheeks flushed. She looked like a goddamn picture and Yaz wanted to frame her and never stop looking. 

“You had no idea your hair could do that, did you?” Yaz asked as she tried to pretend she wasn’t head over heels in love, fighting the urge to touch the soft waves on the Doctor’s head, because touching her hair would mean getting close and getting close would mean that her heart would start beating faster and that would mean – 

“ – Thanks, Yaz!” the Doctor said as she made her way to Yaz and hugged her tightly. 

Yaz could feel her heart stop for a moment before it caught on once again and started beating as if she ran a marathon. She let herself enjoy the hug before thoughts of panic flooded her head. She could smell the faint scent of coconut from her hair and it tickled on her cheek, but she let it be because this was what she wanted for so long. 

“You’re welcome,” she murmured into the sea of blonde waves, letting herself get lost in them for just one more second.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is super short but i am a fighter for natural hair thasmin and need wavy-haired thirteen ok


End file.
